The Great Outdoors
by BugsBunny10
Summary: After winning a free camping trip, Oona and her husband Nonny are taking their kids for a weekend in the great outdoors. But as things were going good for the family, when an old rival shows up, it threatens way more than the trip.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day of Summer

The Great Outdoors

**Happy OonaXNonny month everybody. So to celebrate, I've made my own little story that focuses on the couple. Big ups to all the amazing Nonna (or whatever it's call again) stories I've been reading. If fan fiction have like some kind of online award thing, for the nomination of best Nonna story would go to my good friend Authorgirl12 with her story Her Knight in Shining Armor. I'm actually jealous right now. If you haven't read that story, then you're missing out. Anyway, I'm also using some of the characters from one of my good friend Amberstone12's stories. I told her about it and she said it was okay. If you're reading this Amber, thanks again.**

**Summer is finally here. As five year olds Rini and Kyouhei are getting off from school, Oona and Nonny decided to take the kids for a weekend at the great outdoors after winning tickets to a free camping trip. It's just too bad not everything won't go as plan when an old rival shows up and threatens a whole lot more than just their camping trip.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE BUBBLE GUPPIES!**

Chapter 1

Nonny pulled his car to the side of the road. He got out and look at the time on his watch. It was 2:40 PM. He was right on time. His twins, daughter Rini and son Kyouhei, should be out of school by now and was heading his way by bus. His wife Oona was still back at work. Usually the twins would walk home since they also was walking with friends and they only lived a 10 minute drive from the school. So the reason why Nonny is picking them up? It's because Ben Dershire had escape from prison yet again.

He and his wife had too many run-ins with that creep ever since Oona came home that night (before she was pregnant with the twins) a bloody mess at the hands of him. Although successfully beat him down, Nonny and his wife thought that the time they saw him getting arrested, they will never have to worry about him again. But they couldn't have never been so wrong. Ever since then, Ben will often try to get at them and get his revenge and things only made it worst after he find out about the twins, putting them in the mix as well. But eventually, a SWAT team came by and took Ben in the last time they saw him and was now doing his time at a maximum security prison that was faraway from the family.

Now he is out again and police informed the family that while busting Ben's hideout, they discover a list of people he's planning on exacting revenge on and two of those people were Oona and Nonny. So for the past two weeks, the two parents will take time into picking up the kids home from school. But this will be their last day for it is the twins' last day of school.

Speaking of which, a school bus was coming down the street Nonny was on and made a stop just right beside him. Coming out of the doors was Rini and her brother Kyouhei. Also stepping out of the bus are their friends Luke and Lily. "Daddy," the twins said as they ran to their dad and hugged him.

"Hey guys," Nonny replied back. "Hey Luke. Lily."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So did you kids enjoy your last day of school?"

"Yeah," they all answered.

"Awesome. Now come on. Get in the car."

Again, the drive to the house was only 10 minutes. Pulling up to the house, Luke and Lily walked the rest home since they all was staying in the same neighborhood. There, when the three went inside the house, Oona came out of the kitchen holding a long tray of after school snacks. Rini and Kyo quickly ran up to her and hugged her. Nonny walked up to her. "I thought you were still at work," he said kissing his wife.

"I was," Oona replied. "Took the rest of the day off. I thought you need some help."

"With what?"

Oona sign. She walked back to the kitchen and grab two tickets from the table. Both tickets were white and have multiple trees on it. They also have an address on the right bottom of it to a campsite. The couple got these tickets in the mail at the beginning of the month. They apparently won some kind of contest and the winners will receive two free tickets for a camping trip for a whole weekend, but there was one problem with this. Oona and Nonny never even sign up for it. Oona came back in the living room and gave her husband the tickets. "We're leaving this weekend for the trip before the tickets expire," she stated.

"Should we should even go? You know we didn't even enter."

"Yeah, but I called the number and it was 100% legit."

"I don't know."

"Come on. It'll be a good way to let the kids start their summer break." Rini and Kyo walked over to them after hearing them saying something about taking them camping for the weekend. "We're going camping?" Kyo asked. "For the weekend?" Rini added. The parents looked at the twins who had smiles on their faces. Nonny was still unsure about the whole camp trip, but just seeing his kids happy like that, he didn't want to disappoint them at the start of their summer vacation. "Are we, Nonny?" Oona asked.

Nonny didn't want to be a downer in his own family. "Yeah we're going camping," he responded. The twins jumped up and down with so much excitement. Rini and Kyo hugged their parents. "I love you guys," they both say. Their parents just laughed at them before picking them up. Nonny picked up Rini whole Oona was holding Kyo.

"You guys must really love camping," the father said.

"Yeah we do," Rini responded. Nonny lifted up her shirt until he could see her little belly. Using his hands, the orange haired male started tickling all over the girl, making his daughter laugh so hard. Oona just hugged her son so much as if he was some kind of soft teddy bear. A brown dog ran inside the house using his doggy door. It was the family dog. "Diesel," the twins shouted. The brother and sister went and hugged their trusted pet who licked them both like crazy.

…

In the bathroom, Oona was in her night clothes and was now ehading for bed. She lifted up her night shirt that shows a horrifying brownish scar that was running down her stomach. It was her painful reminder of her encounter with Ben. The scar first came in when she was still pregnant with the twins. Oona was so happy getting ready to welcome a new life into the world. She took a minute to go outside, but when she started her way back in the house, her happiness soon turned into horror.

Ben pop up out of nowhere and wrapped his filthy hands around her, which is where his hand traced down and discovered her baby bump. "Hmm, what do we have here? Did that nerdy guy finally get in your pants enough to get you knocked up?"

Oona try to said something insulting to him. "At least Nonny knows how to treat a girl and not like some-AHHHH!" she was interrupted by the silver blade that was a knife. The blade made a little tear right below her belly button and it just too bad that would not be the last one.

"What was that again?" he asked. "I didn't quite get that."

"Listen, your beef is with me, not my baby. So please let me…" Another cut from the knife was placed just above the first one. The female just screamed at the horrifying pain she was feeling, especially the fact that she was pregnant. Before she could fall down on the floor, Ben stood her up. His face was dangerously close to her ear. "I don't give a damn about your baby," he said angrily.

"If you care about me so much, you would let me go," Oona said weakly who was starting to feel dizzy.

"I used to care…,"

Ben said before swinging the blade on her left arm.

"…I warned what will happen if you open up your big fat mouth…"

another cut was placed on her right arm this time.

"…but no. You thought I was playing…"

Another cut was place on her upper left leg this time.

"…so now, I'm gonna show you…"

Another cut on her upper right leg.

"…what happens…"

Another one on her lower left leg.

"…when you mess with me."

He places one final cut on her lower right leg. Oona just stood there and cried her eyes out as she let out painful screams with each cut. Luckily for her, that's when her husband came to her aid. Back in the present, the purple haired female try hard not to cry, but more painful memories dealing with this man was just too much for her to handle. Tears was coming down on her face like a waterfall. Without paying any attention, a male was walking in the kitchen. He slowly put his arms around her, causing Oona to jump.

"AHHH! GET AWAY!" she shouted thinking that he was Ben. But it wasn't him.

"OONA, BABY! IT'S ME!" It was her husband.

"Oh sorry Nonny."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just…thinking."

"You're worried that Ben might come over here?" Oona nodded, so Nonny walked her to bed. He knew where she was going with this. "Look, I know we have one too many run-ins with this son of a bitch. But I want you to know that we are in this together. And when that fool does show his bearded face here again, we'll be ready."

The female nodded and kissed him. She was also blessed to have a husband who loved her and is willing to do anything for her. As the lovely couple went to sleep, they were hugging the whole way that night with Oona's head laying on top of Nonny's chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Camp Bubble

The Great Outdoors

Chapter 2: Welcome To Camp Bubble

The Pirruccello family was getting ready to go to their camping trip. Coming out of the house first was Nonny, who was in a grey shirt, camouflage pants, camping boots and a green cap and was holding a tent with two hands. This tent was enough to let the entire family sleep in it and even what I like to call it have its own little porch. The male walked up to the Dodge Durango that was parked in his driveway and open the trunk door and puts the tent inside.

"There we go," he said to himself. His twins came out of the house with their book bags on their backs. "You two got everything?"

"Yep," Rini and Kyo replied.

"You guys brought food?"

"Yeah."

"Water bottles?"

"Yeah."

"Sleeping bags?"

"Yeah."

"Flash lights?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." Nonny then tells them to put their stuff next to the tent. Soon Oona came out dragging a heavy cooler with one hand. She was dressed in almost the same thing as her husband was. "Need some help with that?" her husband asked her.

"Please," Oona replied. The male walked up and grab the other half of the cooler. Together, the two places it in the trunk. "Thanks, Nonny."

"No problem sweetie. Everything we need is in there?"

"Yep. Hot dogs, water, juices for the kids and I packed a little something for the both of us," Oona flirty said. She raised a hand inside of his shirt and was stroking his chest with it. Nonny raised an eyebrow and had a little smirk on his face. It was like Oona cast a spell on him…and he was liking it. "What's in there?" he asked.

"Oh that is a surprise…for tonight." the female then traced her lips and kissed on the cheek. But her hands wasn't the only ones having a mind of their own. Nonny traced a finger up her left thigh. "Well I cannot wait for tonight," the ginger replied before pinching the female in the butt. Oona shrieked at the slight touch before giggling and pushing him on the chest.

"Nonny, don't do that. People maybe watching us." Before she went back into the house, she was caught surprised by they way her husband pulled her dangerously close to her face. Close enough so their eyes was the only things they were staring at. "Then why don't we give them a little show?" Nonny nearly purred like a lion. He surprised his wife again by pulling her by the legs and sat her down in the trunk. She giggled as they were lip locking.

Rini and Kyo came back out of the house. Kyo was holding two long fishing lines while his sister was holding two mini ones. The two ran in the back of the trunk, surprising their parents who jumped when they called out for them.

"Mom? Dad?"

Nonny got off the mother and helped her up since the two was laying down in the trunk. "Oh, hey you guys," Oona awkwardly said to her two kids.

"I see you guys got the fishing poles," Nonny added.

"Yeah. What were you two doing?" Kyo asked his parents.

"Kyo, what did I tell you about this? When mommy and daddy are alone?"

"Grown folks business?"

"Thank you." The father took the fishing poles and put them in the trunk. Oona went back into the house to make sure they didn't forget anything. After grabbing a suitcase which has all the clothes they were taken and a plastic cup, the female locked up the house before setting the home security system. "Got one more thing Nonny," she called out to her husband who grab the suitcase and put it in the trunk and closed it up.

"Mommy, what's in the cup?" Rini asked.

"It's bait. It's what we need to catch the fish."

"What do they eat?"

"Worms."

"Ewww. Gross." Diesel ran out of his doghouse and into the car. He was going too.

"Okay, let's head on out of here," Nonny nearly yelled. "It's an hour long drive to the campsite." The family got in the Durango and was soon backing out of the driveway. After stopping at McDonald's for the kids and at a gas station to fill up the gas tank, the family was now on the road and was heading to the campsite. During the drive, Oona was watching as Kyo was playing in his coloring book and Rini petting Diesel who was sitting in between her and her brother.

As time flew by, almost everyone was sound asleep as Nonny pulled up to a sign name Camp Bubble. The male pulled the car around to a parking lot and got out. He walk inside the front office. The entire office was like a log cabin since the outside was made entirely out of logs as well as the inside. The furniture inside looked like it was made out of tree bark and other branches. The male walked up to the front desk and rang the little bell.

A man in black pants, a vest with multiple pockets, a gun on his left side and wearing a badge came from thee back. He was the ranger of this forest. "Hello, welcome to Camp Bubble," he said.

"Hello," Nonny replied back.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, my family and I are hear to spend the weekend here." Nonny pulled out the two tickets and hand them to the officer of the forest. The tickets are or him and his wife since kids under 13 can get in for free. After examining the tickets to make sure that Nonny wasn't pulling any tricks on him, the ranger nod his head. "All right." He said. "Here is a map of the entire camp and a brochure of all the activities we do here."

"Thank you."

"Anyway I'm Ranger Austin Walker. If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. I hope you all have a nice time here at Camp Bubble."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, back at the car, Oona and the twins had just woke up from sleep. "Hey kids," she rang. "We're here." Kyo and Rini stick their heads out the window and see the tall trees and the logged office in front of them. This amazed them for this was their first ever camping trip. Nonny walked out of the office and back in the car. "Okay. I got the map and the brochure," he stated. "Now let's go find our camping spot."

As the family drove by, they also see other families just arrive and setting up their campsites. It didn't took long for Nonny to drove over to an area that had a nice clear view of the lake. "Here it is," he said out loud.

"Whoa. It's so beautiful." The kids were the first ones to exit the vehicle.

"So cool," Kyo stated. "Look out big that lake is."

"Wow," rini added.

Their parents got out of the car and started unpacking the stuff in the trunk. "okay guys. Let's set up the tent before we go any further."

"And after that, I'll go over to get some life jackets because we're going to teach you guys how to fish," Oona finished off. She and her husband went to camping multiple times so they wasn't strangers to nature. The twins are about to learn a new life lesson, but they don't seem to mind at all. Their dog Diesel came out from the trunk of the car and ran to the family.

…

A teenage girl can be seen running in the forest. She had never been so scared in her life before. Her flaming red hair was all in a mess, her clothes were practically ribbed off her body and worst of all, she kept feeling this pain all the way down in her opening and it won't stop hurting. Tears were running down her cheeks and hitting the ground as if it was raining. She stop and lean at a tree to catch her breath until the familiar voice that have began haunting her since she and her parents have came here.

"Alicia," a man called out for her. This struck fear in the girl's heart. Alicia can't believe that the monster she's running from even knows her name. "Alicia. Come on girl. Don't make this hard on me. Where are you?"

Alicia has no idea where she even was. For all she knows, the flame headed girl was far away from Camp Bubble, but the only thing that kept her moving was the fact that she wants to see the man that killed both her parents right in front of her eyes and do the unthinkable to her going to jail. So the female just kept running, moving branches from trees and walking through bushes.

"Alicia." Ben came from the corner of the spot Alicia was resting on with a black M14 shooting rifle in hand. "Damn. She got away from me."

He turned his bearded face to the lake where he sees two familiar faces. He sees Oona and Nonny on a canoe with their two kids and Diesel. The family were fishing and the father just caught a big fish. A smile formed on his devilish face. "So they took the bait," he said to himself.

HE wanted to kill them now while he got the chance. They can't see him since the escaped criminal was blended into the deep forest and Ben had a shotgun. But he got another idea in his evil mind. "Time to make my mark."

Ben soon stop worrying about Alicia and went back to get himself ready. This time he was not going to let them get away. Revenge will be soon be his.

**You have no idea what lies for the family. Let's just hope that things will end very happily for everyone and that Ben will be taking down…for good this time. But the story has just begun. I'll be back with the next chapter.**

**P.S. If anyone had read my comment on Rocking the Atmosphere by amber, just know that I wasn't being rude to her. I loved Amber's stories and the reason behind the comment was to show her that she made yet another amazing story and she hasn't changed it. Plus the story almost sound like one of my newest stories.**

**So if anyone heard from Amber, please tell her that her friend BugsBunny10 didn't mean to offend her. I left her a message and she's not responding back.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fishing For Trouble

The Great Outdoors

Chapter 3: Fishing For Trouble

"IT'S A BIG ONE!"

Rini and Kyo shot their heads up when they see their own father struggling to pull a fish up. "Mommy, daddy got another one," the daughter rang in Oona's ears. Since her line wasn't getting anything, the wife went over to assist her husband. The female was grabbing the neck of the rob while Nonny was still holding on to the end.

"It's a fighter," Oona replied.

"Yeah. No kidding."

As the parents were struggling to get the fish, the twins were cheering for them. Diesel, who was also on the boat, just barked and watched. With one move back, a very big fish came out of the lake and hit the dog before landing on the boat. Diesel barked with anger at the fish seeing it still trying to move.

"Easy boy," Nonny rang. "Sit." Diesel did just that. He also panted like crazy letting his huge tongue out. The family also have some fish in two red buckets and after that huge catch, they have a total of thirteen fish. "WHOA!" the twins replied. "So what are we gonna do to them?" Kyo asked.

"Well first we're gonna wash them," Nonny answered.

"Then when night falls, we're going to start a fire and cook them," Oona added.

"But what are we going to use for firewood?" Rini asked.

"Well two of us are going out to the forest and collect some branches we could use," Oona answered.

"Hey baby look. Your fishing line," Nonny pointed. Oona caught something. The female quickly grabbed her pole and pulled up a medium size fish. "Make that fourteen."

But when she took it off the hook, she accidentally stepped on Diesel's tale, causing her to losing her grip on the fish and ending up throwing it back in the water. The twins sign of disappointment. "Oh well," Nonny stated. "We got enough anyway. Come on. Let's get out of here." The two parents grabbed their paddles and started paddling back to shore.

…

The family was now enjoying some fish at their campsite. "I usually don't like fish, but this fish really taste so good," Oona said.

"So how you kids like the camping trip so far?" Nonny asked his kids.

"It's awesome," Kyo replied.

"Not sad that you missed your toys or coloring books?"

"No," the twins replied. Diesel was also enjoying his dinner. "So what are we going to do with the extras?" Rini asked.

"Well we can keep some of them. With the others, I have a friend who runs a seafood store. Maybe he'll buy the others from us."

"This is the best way to start off a summer vacation," the wife replied. After eating their fish, the family made some s'mores, tell some spooky stories and after all that was done, they soon got themselves ready for bed. Rini, Kyo and Diesel were the first ones asleep in the tent. The parents were on top of the car just looking up at the stars. Oona had her head and her hand on top of her husband's chest. "Remember when Mr. Grouper took us camping and we would just look up at the stars?" Nonny asked.

"I remember it as if it was just yesterday. That was also the first time we…had our first kissed."

"I made a wish that night as well."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"What was the wish?"

"This. Right here."

Oona giggled. "How sweet."

"What did you wish for that night?"

"Well, it really doesn't matter now."

"Why not?"

"Because I already have what I wished for back then now."

"What's that?"

The bride then got up and started climbing on top of her husband. "A wonderful house," she started off. "Wonderful kids, an a wonderful husband." The two lean their heads forward and kissed. Nonny poured some more champagne into their glasses and the two took a sip from them. But while the kids were sleeping, the parents' night was not finished just yet.

Oona removed her two hair clips and let her purple hair fall down freely until it hit her clothed back. One of her smooth legs was lifted up and fell on top of the other. Nonny's eyes were locked at the sight of his wife in a seductive state. "It sure is hot out here," Oona said. "But I think its about to get a little hotter. You know what I'm talking about?"

Nonny just blushed, but somehow manage to form a smile on his face. "Lucky for you, I sure do." He got up carrying the opened champagne bottle in his hand. He walked to the passenger side of the Durango and open the backdoor. The ginger climbed to the backseat and laid there with his legs spread apart from one another. One leg was on the floor while the other was hanging behind the backseat.

The female slowly took her camouflage jacket off then her purple shirt exposing the purple bra underneath it before climbing in the back seat and closing the door.

…

"Nonny. Nonny."

Oona shook her husband a little bit until she can see his eyes slowly open up. "Oona. What's wrong?"

"I think someone is out there." The parents were whispering since the twins were still asleep. They look outside the windows of the tent and see a fire and a dark figure by it. They were just praying that its not who they think that is.

"Okay. You stay here with the twins. I'll go out there and check it out myself."

"Be careful."

"I will"

Nonny slowly made it out of the tent and walked up to the figure. After getting close enough, the ginger tapped the figure on the shoulder who jump and screamed for her life.

"AHHHHH." It was Alicia from the previous chapter. The teenager just froze with so much fear in her heart.

"No No. I'm not going to hurt you," Nonny explain himself. "I just wanna know what you're doing here in my family's campsite."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm jjust so hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Where are you parents?"

Alicia began forming tears in her eyes. Oona soon stepped out of the tent. "What's wrong?" she asked the teen redhead.

"Please help me. I'm running from somebody," Alicia cried out.

"Running?"

"From who?"

…

Ben walked back into his room. In front of his bed lies Alicia's now dead parents. He turn to a sheet of paper on his dresser and marked their names with a red pen. An evil smile was planted on his bearded face. He had got back at a total of seven girls that were all victim to this monster and what makes it so bad for them as well is that he had also dragged the people close to them. He went through his list and see they are only four people left to get revenge on, who are just a mile walk up the road camping at Camp Bubble.


	4. Chapter 4: A Creep At Camp

The Great Outdoors

Chapter 4: A Creep At Camp

Nonny handed a plate of fish and a bottle of water to Alicia. Oona came out of the tent with an extra blanket and wrapped it around the teenager. "Thank you," the redhead said weakly as she picked a folk up and began eating the fish in front of her.

"So you feel like talking?" Oona asked.

"About what?"

"About…you running from someone," Nonny added.

"No."

"You have to tell us who you're running from so we can help you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You don't know this man. You don't know what he's capable of." Actually, the married couple do know what Ben is capable of. They don't know that now because Alicia wouldn't say his name. After finished eating, the couple let the teen girl sleep in the trunk of their car.

As everyone was sleeping, Alicia wasn't. She was so scared to death about what had happen these past couple of days. It all started with her coming to camp with her parents. They were having an amazing time of their lives. Fishing, swimming, making s'mores by the campfire and sleeping in a tent.

But it wasn't until day two that will turn her life upside down where she find out that a man name Ben Deshire was actually the same man that attacked her own mother years ago. He just popped up out of nowhere wrapped his dirty arms around her with a sharp stainless steel knife jjust inches from her neck. Fear struck her when her mother came around a corner and find her like this.

The next thing she remember is being tied down to a chair back to back by her father. The father was also there with his eyebrows wide open so he could see the monster doing the unthinkable to his wife right in front of him…and there was nothing he could do.

Back to the present, Alicia was crying her eyes out. She was hiding underneath the blanket curled into a ball as her hands were grip on the silver revolver she stole from Ben.

…

Diesel was whimpering like nonstop as the morning sun came up. "Mom, dad. I think Diesel needs to potty," Kyo said.

"can we take him for a walk?" Rini asked.

"okay, but don't too far you guys," their mother went "And stay together."

"We will," the twins said as they follow Diesel. A few feet later, they were gone. Soon the husband came out of the tent and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Our kids are growing up so fast."

"They have each other to look after."

"Well yeah. They're twins." Thee two parents giggled. "You know, I'm just worried that…"

_**BAMM!**_

A loud noise out of nowhere that sounds like a gunshot. Nonny quickly shielded him and his wife and grew themselves down on the floor. It sound was so loud that birds were flying out of the trees. Even some of the campers somewhere around the area were also scared for their lives.

"What was that?" Oona asked terrified.

Before they fell to the ground, Nonny noticed a white flash coming from the trunk of the Dodge Durango. It just happen so quickly he didn't pay any attention at first. "I just saw some kind of flashing light," he said.

"Where?"

"Coming from the trunk."

The couple walked up to the trunk and slowly opened it up. Rolling out of the trunk was now Alicia's lifeless body as well as the silver revolver she possessed. Oona screamed to the top of her lungs at the sight of a dead body. Also the fact that there was a giant hole in the center of her chest that was spilling blood. Alicia's peoples were rolled to the back of her head. Nonny looked in the trunk and see the entire trunk was covered in blood residue.

None of the windows or windshields were shattered and if the doors were open last night, they would have heard it for they turn the alarm on. So that lead up to one thing. "She must have killed herself," the orange haired ginger said.

He looked over to his wife who was covering her now watered eyes. His attention soon turned to the rifle that was used to cut the teen girl's life and find it awfully familiar. Nonny had never touched a gun before, but he has seen one quite like this one.

"Nonny, what are you doing with that gun?" Oona asked her distracted husband.

His eyes were still looked on the gun while still trying to trying to figure out did he see this gun before or not. His mind then brings back four possible memories.

They include him, Gil and Goby firing guns at a gun shop one day, his cousin Tommy who's a cop carrying a black one, a news report of a bank robber holding a gun and finally his run-in with Ben when his wife was pregnant with the twins. It was the last one that made the most sense. Nonny turned the gun around and see a name on it that stated Benjamin Deshire.

"Oona. Look at the name on the gun."

Oona grabs the gun and checked the name on the back. She began shaking like a leaf seeing Ben's name on the gun. "She was running from Ben," she said.

"Then that creep clown must be close by for Alicia to run this far."

"Oh my God. Nonny, the kids."

Oona was ready to run to the forest and find her kids before this monster finds them. After Ben find out about the twins, he started pulling them into his revenge plans just to show Oona how he truly is. But her husband quickly stopped her.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold on, Oona. Look I know you're concern. I am too. But I don't think you should go out there."

"why not?"

"Well Ben is really after you. Let's not forget that and he will do anything to get at you."

"Nonny, I don't care. If he wants me then fine. Better me than the kids."

As much as Oona doesn't want tthis mad man all over her, she especially doesn't want him all over her kids. So if she has to sacrifice for their sake, then that's what she gotta do as a mother. Nonny just sign before nodding his head in agreement. "Okay," he responded. "Look. While you find them, I'm going to alert the people who work here and get everything set up so we can get out of here."

"Good plan." They planted one final kiss on each other's lips before going their separate ways.

Be careful."

"You too."

…

Oona was pushing tree branches, running through bushes and stepping on some ant beds. The only thing that was on her mind are Rini and Kyo being safe. The pigtail female even hate thinking what would happen if Ben finds them before she does. But what if all this is part of his plan? Well then, I guess Oona will have to find out herself. But what really got her attention is a small blood cry for help and a dog barking. The first thing on her mind? The kids are in danger.

"Rini? Kyo?" Oona was just gone. She followed the screams all throughout the forest. "Mommy's coming. Where are you guys?" she shouted. The purple mother turn a corner and there lies the sight she feared…Ben having Rini in a headlock.

"Hello Oona," he said.

"Let my sister go, you big egghead," Kyo yelled kicking the man on the leg. An angry Ben grab the twin brother and threw him across the small area they were standing on. His head hit the tree knocking the five year old boy out. An angry Diesel ran up to the bearded man and got a whole of his arm.

Ben cried out in pain before picking the dog up and threw him until the black dog had disappeared into the lake. It also doesn't seem to be coming back to the service, which was shocking for the dog is a swimmer and could easily rise up for air. The male got himself together to look at the mother who just stood there as if she was zapped with a freeze ray just look at the terror of her daughter in the hands of the man who tried to get her clothes off and almost ended her life when she and her brother were still in her at the time.

"My my," he started off. "Don't you look good when you're scared?"


End file.
